Lost
by hellomynameismarcy
Summary: After proposing to his beautiful fiance, Betty, Simon goes on a trip to find another artifact, in Northeren Scandinavia. He comes back, not knowing that this one artifact would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Simon! Are you home yet?" Betty yelled. "I'm in the study!" I shouted back at her. She quickly opened the door and threw her arms around me. "I'm so glad your here" She whispered. I had been gone on an expedition to find an ancient book called the "Enchridion". I was in South America for 6 weeks and I was happy to return home. "I have a surprise for you" I said to her, smiling. I took her out on a picnic, in the middle of a feild that had Lilys growing everywhere. It was a beautiful day and we were both happy. I put my hand in my pocket, to make sure the little box with the ring in it, was still there. It was, thankfully. I took her hand and we ran out to the middle of the feild. "May I have this dance?" I said nervously. She nodded and we danced until eventually we both fell to the ground laughing. We stood up and I adjusted my glasses. I bent down on one knee and pulled the box from my pocket. "Betty, I have known you for so long, and I love you so much. You are the kind of person I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" She said yes and started crying tears of joy. She pulled me up and kissed me, and I realized that I had never been happier in my whole life. A week later, I was in the study looking through the mail when I saw that I got a letter from my friend Joseph. It said:

_Simon congratulations! I hope you and Betty are very happy together. But I have another expedition for you. You will have to go to North Scandinavia in Germany. There is a guy I know there who sent me an letter saying he found something amazing, but he won't tell me what it is. Will you go and get it for me? I know you will so I enclosed a plane ticket. It leaves in two days. -Joseph H._

I sighed and put the paper down. It sounded exciting but I wanted to spend time with my fionce. I love how that sounds. Betty is my fionce. I love her so much. That's exactly why I shouldn't leave. Maybe she won't mind though. That night I made her a romantic dinner and I decided I would tell her about the trip. "I got a letter from Joseph today." I said quietly. "Really? What did it say?" She said in that amazing soft voice of hers. "Well he congradulated us on the engagement, and he told me about this amazing artifact that he wants me to go and buy." I said rather quickly. I tended to speak quickly when I was nervous. She sighed. "Where is it?" she asked, frustrated. I paused for a moment and then quietly said "It's in Germany". "Simon! Really? You're going to Germany to get yet another artifact?! How long are you going to be gone this time? 7 weeks? 8 weeks?" she shouted. I put my head in my hands and said "No only for a few days, one week at the most. I swear." She got up and ran upstairs. I sighed. I shouldn't even go on this trip. An hour later I walked upstairs and got dressed for bed. I decided I would go on the trip. Collecting was what I loved. This was the start of winter break so I didn't have to take time off of my job as a teacher. That makes me think of how I first met Betty. We were in the college library in the mythology section. I kept looking over at her, she was so beautiful. She had her long orange hair put in a tight little bun, and she was wearing those glasses that framed her face perfectly. She was so amazing. She eventually bumped into me and we started talking. I love her so much. The next day I started packing my clothes. I was leaving tommorow and I didn't want to wait until the last minute. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that." Betty said so very quietly. I turned around quickly, surprised by her entrance. "No, Betty don't be sorry. You have the right to be mad. We are getting married soon I should be spending time with you." "Simon, it's what you love. I shouldn't get in the way of what you love." She said, brushing her hair away from her face." I stood up and hugged her. I whispered to her "You are what I love."


	2. Chapter 2

"Betty? I'm home!"  
I hear a door open, and Betty's quick footsteps. As I see her turn around the corner, I drop my box and she leaps into my arms.  
"You're back!"  
"Yes, and this time I'm not going anywhere." I whisper  
"Promise?" she said hopefully  
"Promise. I love you so much."  
"I love you too."  
That night I took her out to a lovely Italian restaurant. We had a few drinks, along with many laughs. We had an amazing time, but by the time we got home we were exhausted.  
Betty yawned "I'm going up to bed. Care to join me?"  
I reached out for her hand and said "I will but I want to show you something first."  
We walked back to where I had left my box, and carefully opened the package. I reached inside and pulled out the amazing golden crown. We stared at it in amazment for a moment.  
"You should put it on!" Betty said jokingly.  
I put it on and said "How do I look?"  
"Like a king!_ My king_." Betty put her head on my shoulder. Then I blacked out. The first thing I saw was my city...burning. I shouted and screamed. What was happening? Then I saw a pile of...dead people! People I knew! And at the top of the pile was my Betty. I cried and shouted. Then I realized something. It was the crown. I took it off immeadietly. I saw Betty laying on the floor, crying. Had I pushed her? She looked at me with such...fear. I had never seen her like this before. She got up and started to walk away but I grabbed her hand.  
"Let me go!" she moved away and blocked her face with her arm. It was almost as if she thought I was going to hit her. But I would never do such a thing, she knows that. I let her go, and watched her run up the stairs. I quickly followed after her, hoping to figure out what just happened. When I got up to our bedroom, she was packing her things. I wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't escape from my mouth. I was so shocked, and so confused. I followed her back down the stairs, after she finished packing her bag. I stood next to her as she opened the door.  
"Betty...what happened?" I whispered.  
_"Goodbye Simon."_  
I watched her walk away.  
"Please...don't leave me!"  
Tears streamed down my face. What happened? All I can remember were those terrible visions! My Betty...my beautiful Betty...she left me. I started to feel dizzy. I knew I couldn't make it upstairs. I dragged myself to the couch, and layed there.** Sleep wouldn't come to me tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the sun was glaring into my eyes. Why was I on the floor? "Betty? Why am I-" Last night came rushing back to me. I jump up and look around. The crown sat on the floor, seemingly harmless. I slowly picked it up and felt the cool metal on my hands. "Simon..." I heard a menacing voice say. I quickly dropped the artifact. Had it...spoken to me? I ran my hand through my hair. I was going insane. I was about to go upstairs, and get changed so I could go look for Betty, but something told me to turn on the television. The news was on, there was some story on. I didn't listen to it at first but when I heard something about a world-wide war, I started paying attention. "Last night there were several bombings, and it sparked quite a few arguments. Some say it was terrorism or an act of rebellion. There was another bombing this morning at around 5 AM in San Francisco. 126 people were found dead and we are still searching. Evacuation centers have opened and cities including Hollywood and Los Angeles are being asked to head to the centers. Other cities will be announced at 6:00 PM." said the young newscaster. I shook my head. A world-wide war? That is insane. What about Betty? Had she heard yet? The visions from the night before return to me, and I begin to cry once more. I just wanted to see my princess again. 3 weeks later

I walk through the streets, the crown bobbing at my side. I had worn it at least 5 other times since my Betty left. I remember the second time well. It had spoken to me, promised me that I would find my princess. It promised me the secrets of ice and snow. I had documented two videos of the changes that had occured. My skin turned blue, my body tempurature lowered, and my hair turned snow white. I carried a pack, filled with things I might need. I wasn't going to the shelter, and the crown promised to protect me, but I still needed to eat, and sleep. Half of the city was in ruins, and I saw no point in staying at my empty, quiet house. Betty wouldn't return my calls. Or my letters. If she wasn't going to come back to me, I wasn't going to stay at that house. "That's right. You don't need her. You have me." The now soothing voice said. I ignored it though. I still loved Betty. Running people bumped into me, heading for the shelters. The sun was setting, and no one wanted to be out. I could hear explosions and screams in the distance. The news had shut down, so there was no word from the goverment. If there even was a goverment anymore. Walking through town, when people weren't staring at me, I heard that the goverment had shut down. Not that it mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a moment of pure silence. Just a moment. But it isn't enough of a warning sign. The ground shakes and a huge cloud rises above the city. A mushroom cloud. It seems kind of...strange. The cloud has a slight green tinge and it looks almost as if there are faces in the smoke. But the faces have horrible expressions. They look like they are greatly suffering. I only see it for a moment though, I just got knocked back.

"I can save you Simon..." it pauses "let me save you."  
All of a sudden the crown is on my head and I can't think straight. But now I'm cold. It's so cold. Always cold...

1 week later

I wake up in a puddle of cold water. Had I frozen myself? I can't remember. I reach up and feel the crown on my head. I throw it off, but then stand up and attach it at my side. When I do look up, I see that the city is in ruins. Buildings have fallen over, huge craters in the streets, army tanks stranded. If I look west of the city, the land just stops. That must be where the nuclear explosion was. If it was nuclear, but I'm nearly positive that it was. But I begin walking once more. Maybe all I need is silence now. I have the crown. Betty is more than likely dead. I need no one. But her face enters my mind, I know that she is alive...somewhere. I just wish I knew where. But until then I will travel alone. The crown will keep me alive. That is all that matters for now.


End file.
